


I'm All Yours (Darling, You're All Mine)

by Hazloveshisboo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Harry, Eventual kid!fic, F/M, Fluff, Genderswap, Light Angst, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sub Louis, TPE Relationship, also all the boys are in here, also possessive harry, and families, but I wasn't going to tag all of them, but they deal with it together, girl!Louis, lots and lots of fluff, that took me three years and two lost copies to write, this is a completely self indulgent fic, use of a safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazloveshisboo/pseuds/Hazloveshisboo
Summary: “You look absolutely gorgeous,” Harry muttered and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist. “Are you wearing a bra?”“Nope, if your tits can be out, so can mine,” she teased, reaching up to play with the open front of his shirt. “Now let’s go, I’m ready to drink.”“Yes ma’am,” Harry laughed loudly as Louise made a face at the title. “C’mon, let’s get you liquored up.”





	I'm All Yours (Darling, You're All Mine)

**2015**  
Harry walked inside his shared apartment with his girlfriend and submissive, Louise. She was waiting for him in the small foyer, dressed only in her underwear, a simple red lace set, her hair pulled up in a high ponytail. “Good girl,” he praised. “What have you eaten?” he walked past her and into the kitchen, smiling as she stood and followed him.

“I had the eggs, bacon and toast you made for me this morning, and for lunch I had a salad with water,” she replied, looking up at Harry. He gave her a pointed look. “The salad had chicken, walnuts, and cranberries.”

“Good girl,” he said as he grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl on the counter. “Eat this,” he ordered gently. “Do you have any work to do?”

“I finished grading the reviews, I need to finish the test and save it so I can print it off tomorrow before class starts,” she nodded as she peeled the fruit and took a small bite.

“Go do that now then, love,” he kissed her forehead, careful not to muck up her makeup. She nodded and walked across the room and through the foyer, going into the office. Harry watched until she disappeared through the door way before going to sit down on the sofa, turning the TV onto a cooking show.

About half an hour later Louise walked out, kneeling in front of Harry on the rug. “Saved on a flash drive that’s in my bag for tomorrow,” she smiled proudly up at him.

“Good girl, come up here on my lap,” he patted his leg and she eagerly climbed up, cuddling into his arms and tucking her head in his neck. “How was work?”

“Good. Didn’t have to send out anyone today and I only heard one inappropriate comment about my ass,” she grinned. Harry chuckled and kissed her head gently.

“Good. Did you remember we’re going out to dinner with our mums tonight?” he ran his hand up and down her back. She nodded. “Go start getting ready then. I’ll be in in a few minutes to pick out your clothes.”

“Yes Master,” she kissed his cheek and stood, making her way down the short hallway and into their bedroom. She listened to her orders and fixed her makeup and took her hair down, brushing it out at her vanity that sat across from their bed. Once she finished that she sat on the end of their bed to wait for Harry to come pick out her outfit. She wasn’t waiting long before her boyfriend came in. He smiled at her, leaning in to kiss her gently.

“You look gorgeous,” he complimented her, “Would you prefer jeans or a skirt?”

“Jeans please, Master,” Harry nodded and pulled out a pair of black jeans, a flowing blue tank top, and a pair of blue Vans. “Thank you, Master,” she kissed his cheek and got dressed, adding a bracelet. “Ready to go, Master.” Harry looked her over and smirked, pulling her into a kiss. He was halfway dressed, his own black jeans sitting low on his hips, his chest bare. Louise giggled and pressed herself against his skin as much as she could, squeezing his shoulders. “What was that for?”

“You look stunning,” he muttered against her lips. “Are you going to be a good girl for me tonight?” he pulled back to look down at her. She nodded eagerly, clinging onto his taller frame. “If you can get through dinner without needed to be reprimanded for anything, then I’ll fuck you so hard when we get home that you’ll scream yourself hoarse,” he whispered in her ear. Louise gasped, pressing closer to him.

“Really?” she bit her lip. He nodded and she smiled brightly. “I’ll be the best girl ever! Promise,” she stood on her toes and kissed him excitedly.

“Alright, let me finished getting dressed and we can go,” Harry said as he detached their lips. He smiled down at her before pulling on a plain black t shirt and a patterned bomber jacket. He ran his hand through his hair a few times before deeming it good enough. “Okay baby girl, let’s go.”

Harry and Louise arrived at the restaurant fifteen minutes later. Harry spotted their mothers already seated and led his girlfriend over to the table. He pulled out the chair for her before sitting in his own. “Hello mum, Jay,” he greeted warmly. “How have you two been?”

“Good, Gemma is moving in with her boyfriend finally,” Anne joked, taking a sip of her water. “So Robin and I have the house to ourselves.”

“And all the pets,” Harry reminded her, grinning at her. “And Jay?”

“Good, Ernie and Dorie are starting to walk so I’m having fun chasing them around the house,” Jay laughed. “Lottie and her boyfriend are getting serious and Fizzy finally asked out that girl she’s been crushing on.”

“She did?” Louise beamed, looking at Jay. “Fiz’s been pining for her for over a year!”

“Yes, she did,” Jay nodded and smiled. “They’re going on a date next Friday,” Jay looked between Harry and Louise. “Speaking of, how are you two? You just celebrated your sixth anniversary, didn’t you?”

“Yes we did, I took her to Sicily, in Greece. I think the only time we left the beach was at night to sleep,” he boasted slightly. Harry took great pride in spoiling and taking care of Louise, giving her everything she wanted. Louise blushed a little and blew him a kiss.

“It was wonderful, one of the best holidays I’ve ever had,” Louise giggled. Jay and Anne didn’t need to know it was mostly due to the amount of time she spent on her knees.

“And that’s all you did?” Jay asked. “Nothing big happened? Nothing that requires you to tell us something?” Louise frowned a little and shook her head. “Well alright then. Anne, you said Gemma was moving in with her boyfriend, are they engaged or did they just decide it was time?”

“Oh, they’re not engaged yet but Jack did come to me with a ring to ask for my blessing,” Anne squealed. “I didn’t want to just say it but since you brought it up.” Harry choked a little.

“Wait what? He’s going to propose to Gems?” he spluttered. “Why didn’t he come to me?”

“Because just because Desmond isn’t in the picture, doesn’t mean she belongs to you Haz,” Louise pointed out. “Gem is her own woman and if she wants to marry Jack, she doesn’t need your permission.” Harry kissed Louise’s head gently.

“I know, I know. It’s just she’s the only sister I have, I don’t want to lose her,” he pouted slightly.

“Oh please,” Anne scoffed. “She’s not going anywhere; she loves you as much as you love her. No matter who you marry or who she marries, you two will still be like two peas in a pod.”

“Not whoever I marry mum, you know Lou and I aren’t getting married,” Harry corrected his mother as their waiter approached them. They all ordered their food, Harry ordering for both himself and Louise, a common practice in their relationship since almost the beginning.

“What?’ Jay looked between her daughter and her boyfriend. “You two aren’t getting married? Since when and why wasn’t I informed?”

“Because it’s our business mum,” Louise looked over the table at Jay. “Harry and I decided a year into our relationship that we didn’t want to be married. It’s just not for us.”

“Well what about the legal stuff that comes along with marriage?” Jay asked worriedly. “Like taxes and benefits and custody?”

“We’ve already figured and sorted that out, actually,” Harry cut in. “When we decided we didn’t want to get married, we talked about our options because I still wanted Lou to have all those things and legal rights, and vice versa, and we found that a civil partnership was perfect.”

“Civil partnership?” Anne looked at her son. “Isn’t that usually for same-sex couples?”

“Usually yes,” Harry nodded, “but it did everything we wanted. Pretty much everything a marriage does but without having to get married,” he smiled at Louise.

“But why don’t you want to get married?” Jay spluttered, trying hard to keep herself together.

“The entire idea of marriage is sexist mum,” Louise explained. “It’s passing ownership from the father to the husband. I am perfectly happy not ever being anyone’s wife.” Jay sighed.

“When are you doing this whole…civil partnership thing then?” she questioned, taking a deep breath.

“We already did it, a month or so after our three-year anniversary,” Louise shrugged. “Zayn, Liam and Niall were our witnesses.” Anne and Jay both gaped at them. “What?”

“You got…you committed to each other and didn’t even tell us or let us come?” Anne gasped, clutching her chest.

“Because you would make a big deal out of it mum,” Harry said gently. “And that is the opposite of what we wanted. Nothing even changed in our relationship.”

“Do you have rings or something?” Jay choked out. Louise shook her head and stood, pulling down her jeans just slightly to reveal her hip tattoo. In a cursive script read ‘I show you my heart’. “What is that?”

“We got tattoos instead. Bit more permanent and it meant more than an expensive piece of metal and rock,” Harry explained as he pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the words ‘For your eyes only’ in the same font as Louise’s. “For your eyes only I show you my heart. It’s from a poem I wrote for her a few years ago.” He looked over at Louise and smiled fondly.

“Wow,” Anne took a deep breath. “Alright. At least let us throw you a party? For the family?” she looked between the two of them. Harry began to protest. “You’ll get to have a registry and you’ll get gifts,” she tempted. Louise looked up at Harry pleadingly and bit her lip.

“Please? We can finally get all the nice stuff for our flat that we’ve wanted forever. The soft towels, the big toaster,” she took Harry’s hand and pouted. “Please?”

“Fine,” he sighed and squeezed Louise’s hand. “One night with all our friends and family can’t be that bad, can it?”

*****

Harry was very wrong, very very wrong. One night with all their friends and family was the worst possible thing that could have happened. Not only had Jay and Anne invited every single person either of them had ever spoken to, they had booked a venue, catering, music, and a cake. It took Harry and Louise about two minutes to step foot inside the large ballroom to realize what was happening: they were surprised with what added up to a wedding reception before they were whisked off by their respective parents. Harry was led to a small dressing room and forced in a chair while Gemma messed with his hair. “What is going on?” he looked at Anne angrily. “You didn’t plan a party, you planned a reception.”

“I did not!” Anne insisted.

“Is there a seating chart?” Harry practically growled. The sheepish look on Anne’s face told him everything. “Mum! What part of we don’t want to get married did you not understand? We didn’t want any of it, we were happy with just being together.”

“Stop being dramatic,” Gemma tugged on his hair. “It’s one night and you get presents. It’s a celebration of your relationship that you didn’t pay for. This night isn’t changing anything except the amount of useless shit in your flat.” Harry groaned but kept quiet, knowing she was right.

“Alright love, just need to change and you’ll be ready,” Anne grinned at him.

“Change? Into what?” he thought he looked fine, non-ripped jeans and a button up shirt with his usual Chelsea boots. He watched as Anne pulled out a black garment bag and hung it up, unzipping it to reveal his outfit, a geometric patterned suit. “Really? I have to wear a suit?”

“What? It’s a formal event!”

Meanwhile, Louise was far worse off. She had three people hovering around her, working on her hair and makeup. “Mum, we just wanted a low-key party, not a wedding reception.”

“It’s not a wedding reception if there was no wedding,” Jay said bitterly. Louise sighed and decided to drop it, she didn’t want to argue with her mother. Finally, the three artists were done and bid her and Jay goodbye before leaving the room.

“Am I done now? Can I go see Harry?” Louise asked, taking a deep breath.

“No, you still have to change,” Jay shook her head and pointed to a dress hanging on the opposite wall.

“Why? Isn’t my dress fine?” Louise looked down at what she was wearing, a simple but semi-formal black dress and flats.

“Of course not, this is a formal party Louise, now change, let me know if you need help,” Jay said, looking at her daughter expectantly. Louise sighed and stripped from her current dress and got changed into the one Jay brought, struggling to get it over the curve of her hips and ass.

“There, is this better?” Louise glared at her mum, crossing her arms.

“Infinitely,” Jay decided and stood, “now let’s go out so you can greet everyone as they arrive.”

Harry had immediately gone to the bar and got himself a whiskey. He drank it slowly as he waited for his girlfriend, looking around the lavishly and overly decorated ballroom. He glanced back at the door he walked through to see Louise huffing at Jay as she nearly tripped over in her heels. He grinned and hurried over to her, offering her his arm. Louise looked up at him gratefully and wrapped her hand in the crook of his elbow. “I’ll take it from here Jay,” Harry said earnestly and led Louise away, smiling down at her. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you, Master, as uncomfortable as this dress is, it does my ass look good,” Louise giggled and looked behind her at her own bum. Harry reached down and gave it a quick squeeze and a slap before returning his arm up to her waist.

“What would you like to drink?” he asked, ignoring her reddened face. “Vodka martini?” at her nod of approval he ordered one for her, taking the glass and handing it to her once it was ready. “Let’s go sit down.”

“Yes please,” she completely disregarded her mother’s orders for Harry’s, not wanting to spend her time greeting people she didn’t even want to see. They walked up to the head table and sat down, Harry pulling Louise into his lap before she had the chance to even pull out her chair. She giggled and kissed him. “You look pretty amazing too, by the way.”

“Thank you, my angel,” Harry grinned and rubbed her back. “Can’t wait to go home tonight and take this suit off,” he groaned and tipped his head back. “I want to go home and lay in bed and do nothing.”

“But Master,” she pouted, looking up at him. “I have a surprise for you. Went out and bought something for tonight.”

“Oh, did you?” he raised his eyebrows. “What did you get me?”

“You’ll have to wait for tonight,” she giggled. “You can still lay on the bed, but you need to sit up, okay? Can we compromise on that?” Harry nodded and took a deep breath as Louise’s great aunt on her father’s side approached them. “Hi Aunt Carol!” Louise smiled up at her relative but Harry could hear how tense her voice was. “Thank you so much for coming!”

“Your mother invited me and I couldn’t say no, since I wasn’t invited to your real wedding,” Carol scoffed. “Johannah said you two had a destination wedding, where was it?” Louise and Harry both looked at her, dumbfounded. “Well, where was it?”

“France,” Louise finally choked out. “Southern France.”

“Well, congratulations,” Carol smiled stiffly and walked away. Louise gasped angrily and glared at her mother across the room.

“I cannot believe her! She lied to my relatives and told them we got married! What is wrong with her? Is she that ashamed of me that she had to lie to everyone we know? And to make it worse she made up a destination wedding so everyone would be mad at us they didn’t come to our fake wedding!” Louise huffed and wiped her eyes quickly, feeling angry tears form.

“Baby girl, I know you’re angry, and I am too, but take some deep breaths for me,” Harry spoke soothingly, rubbing her sides. “But let’s deal with that later, okay? For now, let’s play a game.” He wanted to distract her and keep her happy. “Every time someone asks where we had our wedding, let’s tell them somewhere different.” Louise laughed a little and nodded.

“Sounds fun,” Louise nodded and cuddled into him. “Can we use really weird places that no one would go to to get married? Like Alaska or something?”

“Of course baby girl, whatever you want,” and they did, every new person who asked where they got married received a new answer ranging from Liberia, northern Russia, North Korea, and even Missouri (they googled states in the US). They reveled in everyone’s confused faces and laughed to themselves. They were almost home free, the party wrapping up and most of their family bid good-bye, including her sisters, and gone when the last person either of them wanted to see walked in: Nick Grimshaw, Harry’s ex from secondary school and A-levels.

Harry thought he was gay in school as he had only ever been with Nick, their relationship starting when he was fifteen. They continued until they went to university, Nick going down to London and Harry in Manchester. They attempted long distance and it worked until Harry met Louise a few months into their first semester. They became fast friends and soon Harry found himself falling for her and he didn’t fully confront his feelings until he broke down to her one night with a sexuality crisis. He realized he was bisexual and after taking a week’s break from both Nick and Louise, decided that he wanted to be with Louise more. The next weekend Harry took a train down to London and explained everything that happened, and finally broke things off with Nick. Nick didn’t take it very well and called Harry many bi-phobic slurs before declaring he never wanted to see him again and, until now, he hadn’t.

“Is that?” Louise asked when she felt Harry tense up under her, also recognizing him from pictures. He nodded stiffly. “Why is he here? Could he want to make amends; it’s been a long-time baby.” Louise looked back over at Nick and bit her lip. He was walking toward them, stride long and purposeful. He finally stopped in front of their table, smiling tightly at the couple.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” he said, staring directly at Harry. “So congratulations on getting married.”

“We didn’t actually get married,” Harry blurted. “Our mums just told everyone that we had because we don’t ever plan on getting married. We have a civil partnership.”

“Oh,” Nick smirked. “So you still can’t commit?”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Harry frowned. “I’m completely committed to Louise. She’s my soul mate.”

“You say that but you won’t even marry her?” Nick finally glanced at Louise.

“We decided not to get married together,” Louise finally snapped as she couldn’t stand the way Nick was speaking to her partner. “And we’re extremely committed, you don’t know anything about us.”

“Then why not get married?” Nick asked, shrugging a bit.

“Because the very idea of marriage is that a man has ownership of a woman and I don’t like the idea of my husband thinking of me as property. Harry and I have a civil partnership, that’s all we need,” Louise glared up at Nick. “Now can I ask why you’re here? Because the last time you saw Harry you said some very unforgivable things and called him some very rude names.”

“I am here because your mother invited me, Louise,” Nick raised his eyebrows. “Apparently, Anne told her about Harry and I’s relationship and she thought it would be idea for us to reconnect.”

“Well she was wrong,” Harry said sharply. “I don’t need to do anything with you. I made my choice and I haven’t regretted it once. I am happier with Louise than I ever was with you. And when I told you the truth that day, and you said all those things to me, called me a slut and told me that what I was feeling wasn’t real. That just solidified my decision. I could never be with someone so blatantly prejudiced.”

“Like your so-called angel is perfect? Like she’s not scared that you’ll see some hunk of a man and leave her like you left me when a nice rack caught your eye?” Nick snarled. “Like she hasn’t made comments about she’s scared you’ll cheat because all you are is a two-timing whore? I mean, once a cheater always a cheater, right?” Everyone around them froze as Louise stood, slapping Nick across the face with a resounding slap.

“Do not ever talk about him like that again,” Louise growled protectively, standing with her hands flat on the table in front of her. “First, he never cheated on you. We didn’t do anything until well after he dumped your sorry, biphobic ass. Second, I’m not perfect and I have said things to about his sexuality that I shouldn’t have but he told me that I hurt him and I learned from it. I educated myself, did research about it so it wouldn’t happen again. Finally, he didn’t leave you because he met me, he left you because you two outgrew each other and he was ready to move on. Now get out of my fake wedding reception before I embarrass you even more.” The entire room watched as Nick turned and stormed out of the hall. Louise took a deep breath but before she could sit back down, Jay stormed over.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she hissed, glaring at her daughter.

“What do you mean what am I doing? You invited Harry’s ex to our fake wedding reception!” she shouted. “I am so tired of you trying to control my life! I am with Harry! I am going to spend my life with Harry whether you like it or not!” The room was silent. Harry stood and wrapped his arms around Louise’s waist, leading her around the table and out of the hall. Once they were out of sight and earshot of everyone at the party, Louise let out a loud sob, clinging tightly to Harry.

“Shh baby girl, I’ve got you,” he whispered in her ear. “I’m not going anywhere.” Louise continued to cry, clinging to Harry like a lifeline.

“How could she do that to us? To you? He’s your ex, why would she want to invite him to this anyway?” Louise blubbered. She had calmed down a bit, enough to stand up straight and look at Harry as she spoke. Her makeup was ruined, her tears making her mascara and eyeliner run down her cheeks and her lipstick smudged off on Harry’s suit jacket.

“Because she doesn’t want us together? Maybe she thought it would make us want to get married,” he shrugged and held Louise close. “How about we go home, make hot chocolate and get in our pajamas and snuggle up in bed while we watch funny movies?”

“No, I still want to give you your surprise,” Louise pouted up at him. “Please?”

“Tomorrow,” Harry rubbed her back. “Tonight we just need to relax and cuddle and be together. And tomorrow, you can give me my surprise. Sound good?” Louise nodded, albeit a bit reluctantly but she knew Harry was right. After the emotional drama they just went through, they needed time to unwind. “Good, now let’s get home and get you out of this dress and those heels. As amazing as you look, I can tell how uncomfortable you are.”

“Thank you Master. And you’re right, these shoes are killing my feet. I know I wear heels all the time but my mum got ones that are bigger than I’m used to,” Harry frowned and kissed Louise gently before kneeling in front of her. He moved her dress out of the way and lifted her left ankle, sliding the heel off her foot, then repeating the process with her right foot.

“How is that?” He asked, standing back up.

“Infinitely better,” she sighed in relief. “But how am I going to walk outside to the car now?” Harry chuckled and turned, bending his knees so he was shorter.

“Climb on, little love,” he coaxed her gently. Louise beamed and lifted her dress slightly before hooking her thighs over Harry’s hips and wrapping her arms around his neck. Harry grabbed her heels in one hand before standing up again, using his hands to support her by her thighs and hold her up. “Will this work?”

“Most definitely,” Louise kissed his cheek. “Now take me home. Want to wear one of your old shirts and some underwear and nothing else.”

“I can definitely get behind that idea,” Harry smirked slightly.

“Was that a pun?” Louise giggled and tightened her arms around his neck as he stopped at their car, unlocking the passenger side door. He carefully set Louise down in her seat, handing her her shoes.

“There you go,” Harry grinned and kissed her. “And yes it was.”

*****

Louise woke before Harry the morning after their fake wedding reception. She was cuddled under his arm, wearing nothing but a pair of panties. She giggled when she looked up at her boyfriend and saw him drooling onto the pillow. She kissed his cheek before carefully extracting herself from his grip. She was going to give him his surprise today. She walked into the closet and pulled out the shoebox where she had hidden the bridal lingerie she had bought for last night, along with the veil. She got dressed in the negligee, pulling pure white stockings up to her thighs. Once she was done getting dressed, she sat down at her vanity and did her hair and makeup, keeping it natural and light. Finally, she clipped the veil into her hair, smiling softly. She stood slowly and walked over to the bed. She tugged on Harry’s waist until he rolled to lay on his back and then pulled down his joggers to mid-thigh before straddling his hips, her bare pussy grinding against his length teasingly. “Master,” she drawled, dragging her nails down his chest and over his nipples, “wake up, I’ve got your surprise.”

“Hmm? Wha-?” Harry opened his eyes, blinking slowly. He shook his head a little and finally looked up at Louise. He felt his mouth go dry, cock twitching in interest. “This is my surprise?” Louise giggled and nodded smugly.

“Do you like it, Master?” she asked, biting her lip. “I got all dressed up just for you. Figured just cause we’re not getting married doesn’t mean you shouldn’t have a wedding night.” Harry decided against pointing out that that was exactly the reason he didn’t need a wedding night and grabbed her hips instead, squeezing her love handles hard enough to leave ten finger-shaped bruises.

“I love it, baby girl, you look gorgeous. Got all dressed up for me? With a veil and everything?” Harry sat up, pulling Louise as close as he could. “Are you not wearing panties under there? Naughty girl.” Louise nodded quickly and ground down against his growing member, whining a little in the back of her throat.

“Your naughty girl, Master,” she leaned in to whisper in his ear. “You going to punish me for being bad?”

“Not today. After all, this is my mock wedding night,” he rolled their hips together. “Right now I just want to be inside you.” Louise nodded and lifted herself up on her knees slightly and reached under her. She took Harry’s cock in hand and stroked him a few times before lining him up with her soaking entrance and sinking down on him. She moaned brokenly as he stretched her, his oversized girth always forcing her to adjust. “That’s a good little slut,” Harry muttered, sitting up so they were chest to chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her slightly before dropping back down so he was balls deep inside her.

“Fuck, Master,” she gasped, digging her nails into his shoulders. “You fill me up so well, stretch me out until I can’t breathe.”

“Move,” he ordered. “Bounce on my cock, little slut, ride me.” Louise nodded obediently and slowly began riding him, lifting herself up and letting gravity bring her back down onto him. She clung to Harry as she sped up, moving her hands up to tangle in his long hair. She used that leverage to pull his head down and bury his face in her chest, her tits pushed up from the tight fit of the lingerie she wore. Harry loved it, sucking the soft flesh of her breast into his mouth, leaving dark purple bruises on her tanned skin.

“Master!” Louise cried out as Harry leaned back a little to change the angle, his cockhead now rubbing against her g-spot incessantly. “Fuck, I’m close! Master please!” Harry shook his head, looking up at her.

“Not yet, little slut, I’m not close and I want to cum together,” he panted, chest heaving as he watched his girlfriend whine and whimper, bouncing on him harder.

“Master! I’m yours! I’m your little slut, always. I belong to you and only you, please! I need to cum so bad!” she trembled and moved her hands down to his shoulders for balance.

“I said not yet,” Harry growled and spanked her. Louise cried out and nodded.

“Want you to cum inside me, Master. Want to be full of your seed, want it to give me a baby. Then I would be completely full of you, your baby and your cum,” she spoke purposely, knowing what exactly to say to get him turned on. Harry groaned and reached up, tangling his fingers in her hair and pulled harshly. Louise yelped, her head yanked back. Harry immediately attached his lips to her neck, biting down to leave his mark and bruises.

“Cum,” he commanded, voice deep and breathy. Louise released as soon as the word fell from his lips. Her entire body convulsed, her back arching and her toes curling. Harry came inside her, spilling his seed into her cunt. Louise fell forward onto his chest, panting heavily as she recovered from her high. “You were so good,” Harry whispered into her ear, snaking his arms around her. “The best girl for me.”

“Thank you, Master,” Louise smiled up at him, eyelids fluttering shut.

*******  
2016**

“You’re sure you want to do this?” Louise asked, rubbing his back gently. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

“It’s time. It’s been years, and it’s for a good cause. Are you worried you’re going to miss it?” he looked up at her, smirking slightly.

“Of course I’ll miss it, but I’m 100 percent sure I’ll love this too,” she reassured him, kissing his head. “You’ll look just as beautiful and sexy as you do now.”

“Alright, I’m ready,” he looked at the hairdresser in the mirror and nodded. She nodded and grabbed her scissors, cutting off the braid. Harry closed his eyes tightly, scrunching up his face. After a few moments, his head felt immensely lighter. He peeked open one eye and gasped when he saw the large chunk of hair in the hairdresser’s hand. “Holy shit.” Louise giggled and covered her mouth.

“That’s so much hair, baby,” she ran her fingers through his newly short hair. He nodded and stared at himself in the mirror.

“Alright, just let me clean it up and you’ll be good to go,” the hairdresser said after bagging up his hair to donate. Harry nodded and closed his eyes again.

“I’m ready,” he breathed out and smiled softly as Louise took his hand in hers, squeezing softly in encouragement. Fifteen minutes later, the hairdresser pulled the cape off him.

“How do you like it? Is it what you wanted?” she asked. Harry nodded, staring at himself in the mirror.

“This is exactly what I wanted, thank you so much,” he couldn’t take his eyes of his reflection, turning his head every which way. The hairdresser nodded and walked into the back.

“Baby?” Louise got his attention. “We need to go pay.”

“Right, of course,” Harry stood from the chair and shrugged his coat on as they walked up to the receptionist desk. He paid, leaving a generous tip, before pulling Louise out of the salon and to their car. “It’s so strange,” he muttered, “my head is so light now.”

“Yeah babe, that’s what happens,” Louise stood on her toes and kissed him lightly. “You’re so cute. Fiz texted while you were in there, her birthday party is this Saturday and she wants us to come, she’s finally ready for us to meet her girlfriend!”

“Tell her we will definitely be there then,” Harry chuckled.

*****

“Come on!” Louise hurried up the steps to her family home, watching as Harry pulled the large gift bag from the trunk. Harry smiled as he shut and locked the car, following her footsteps to the porch. Louise beamed and rang the bell, bouncing on the balls of her feet. The door opened soon after, revealing Louise’s mother.

“Oh, it’s you two,” she sighed and opened the door wider for them. Louise sighed and walked inside, pulling Harry with her. “Fizzy! Your sister and her boyfriend are here!” Jay called into the living room.

“Brother-in-law, mum,” Fizzy corrected as she walked in and hugged Louise and Harry tightly.

“They’re not married, he can’t be your brother-in-law,” Jay closed the door and looked up them, smiling tightly.

“I don’t care about that mum,” Fizzy rolled her eyes. “C’mon, I want you to meet Emma.” Louise and Harry followed her through to the living room where everyone was gathered, all of Louise’s sisters and brother, her step father, and unfortunately, her grandmother. Louise and Harry made their way through all the kids, hugging and greeting them all.

“And you must be Emma,” Louise smiled softly at the unfamiliar girl. She nodded nervously and stood, holding her hand out to Louise. Louise shook it, laughing a little.

“I’m Louise, Fizzy’s oldest sister. And this is my boyfriend, Harry,” she gestured to him. “It’s wonderful to meet you. Fiz pined after you for so long. It was starting to get a little pathetic,” Fizzy huffed.

“Don’t tell her that!” she protested, tugging Emma away.

“It’s really nice to meet you. Fiz talks about you two a lot, she really looks up to you,” Emma blushed a little before following Fizzy off. Louise smiled and took a deep breath before turning to her grandmother.

“Hi Nana,” Louise smiled tightly. “How have you been?”

“I would be better if I saw my first grandchild more,” she said coldly. “I suppose the one to blame would be your boyfriend?”

“Always a pleasure, Esther,” Harry nodded at the ancient woman.

“Of course it is. Now, is it your doing? Keeping my granddaughter away?” Esther snapped at him, narrowing her eyes behind her thick-lensed glasses.

“No, it is not Nana,” Louise interrupted. “Harry does not control me. We’re both busy with our jobs.”

“Of course you are,” she sneered. “What are you again? You have a woman’s job, don’t you?” she asked Harry, who breathed out his nose and clenched his fists.

“I’m the head anesthesiologist at a children’s hospital,” he corrected her.

“You’re a nurse,” she said stubbornly, “which is a woman’s job.” Harry signed and kept quiet, knowing it was better not to argue with the woman. She was close to a hundred, she was going to die soon anyway.

“It’s really good to see you, Nana,” Louise said and smiled. “Harry and I are going to get some food now.”

“Have you met Felicite’s friend?” Esther asked, completely ignoring everything Louise said.

“You mean her girlfriend?” Louise countered. She was not going to let her Nana make Fizzy feel bad about who she liked, that was where she drew the line. Esther scoffed.

“She’s just making it up for attention, she’ll find a nice young boy,” Esther rolled her eyes. “And that girl is too big! And her hair, that bright purple shade? Preposterous and unprofessional!”

“Nana, Fizzy likes girls and Emma is her girlfriend,” Louise stressed her name. “And her appearance is just fine. She’s cute and Fizzy likes her. Now if you’ll excuse us,” Louise pulled Harry away before Esther could get another word in. She dragged him into the kitchen, sighing in relief when it was empty. She laid her head against his chest and groaned. “Master, I want to go home.”

“I know baby girl, but we have to stay for Fizzy. Even if it’s just to defend her against Esther, we can’t leave her alone, you know your mum won’t say anything,” he rubbed her back soothingly.

“I know, I know. That doesn’t mean I have to like it. She constantly puts you down, she picks apart everything I do…I just hate being around her,” Louise pouted and looked up at him. “After presents and cake, I’ll fake a stomach bug or something and we can leave?”

“Yes please,” Harry agreed easily. “Now, let’s go back out there and grin and bear it through the next couple hours.” Louise nodded and kissed him before walking back out of the kitchen with him, neither of the noticing Jay hiding behind the opposite wall.

Harry and Louise sat down in the armchair, Louise in his lap. Esther glared at them from her wheelchair but kept silent as Fizzy and Emma came back in, both a little out of breath, Fizzy’s lips were swollen, and Emma’s hair was down from its earlier ponytail. Louise giggled behind her hand, Harry smirking a little as they noticed the couple. “Is it time for presents yet?” Fizzy asked, blushing a little at the attention.

“It’s your birthday, love,” Jay grinned and kissed her daughter’s head. “It is if you want.” She nodded and sat on the floor, pulling a few presents close to her. She opened them up, thanking each person for each present received. She received a mix of clothes, make up, and little knick-knacks before finally reaching Louise and Harry’s present. They had gone a little overboard, spoiling her. Fizzy pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out three wrapped boxes and a card. She opened the card first, reading through the two messages Louise and Harry wrote, along with pulling out the Sephora gift card.

“Thank you guys so much!” Fizzy beamed, looking at the pair. “This is amazing!”

“That’s okay, babe,” Harry chuckled. “You’ve still got three more, open them up.” Fizzy nodded and did so. In one box were a stack of clothes and the other a pair of boots. She opened the last and inside was a jewelry box. She gasped as she opened the lid, tearing up slightly.

“Guys…this is perfect, thank you so much,” Fizzy laughed wetly and wiped the tears off her face.

“You’re welcome,” Louise smiled.

“This is…the best present. Thank you so much,” she didn’t bother wiping away the tears, standing and going to hug them both tightly. “Will you put it on me?” she asked, holding out the box.

“Course babe,” Harry lifted the necklace out of the box and over Fiz’s head, clasping it behind her neck. “There you go.” Fizzy reached up and tugged on it lightly before turning and hugging them again.

“Thank you for supporting me so much, it means the world to me,” Fizzy whispered. Harry nodded and held her tight, rubbing her back gently.

“What is this?” Esther squawked, looking down at the print.

“It’s for gay pride, Nana,” Louise said, “we got it for her to show our support for her sexuality.”

“And I told you she’s just confused,” Esther snapped.

“No I am not Nana!” Fizzy cried out, looking over at the elder woman. “I am a lesbian! I have a girlfriend who I love and who I’ve had sex with!” Everyone went silent for a moment. Louise looked down at Harry and nodded, standing and pulling Fizzy out of the room and upstairs to her bedroom. Harry did the same, taking Emma with him. Louise opened the door to Fizzy’s room and sat on her bed, pulling her little sister down next to her. “I can’t believe I just said that to her,” she gaped. “I just told my grandmother I have sex.”

“It’s alright,” Louise chuckled. “She deserved it, with the way she was talking.”

“She did,” Harry agreed as he walked in with Emma, shutting the door behind them. “You were right to stand up to yourself Fizzy, that takes a lot of guts. It was something I was never really able to do at your age.”

“What do you mean?” Fizzy looked up at him, confused. Harry let out a short, dry laugh.

“For four years I thought I was gay, I was dating a boy and I had never found a girl I was attracted to. It was hard for me, even in a relationship with another man, to protect myself and stand up for myself against bullies. And then I met Louise and had this huge sexuality crisis because I had never been attracted to girls before. But after we talked everything through, she helped me realize I was not gay. I’m bi and now I know how to be proud of myself and my sexuality but it took a lot for me to get here. I’m really proud that you’re there already,” Harry explained.

“You’re really bi? How come you never said anything?” she asked.

“I never needed to. I’m with Louise and no one ever asked about my past relationships. It’s not something I advertise, but if someone asks or pays close enough attention, then they’ll know,” Harry nodded and looked between the two. “You really should be proud of yourselves. And if you ever need anything, just text us? Especially if it’s something you don’t want to talk to your mums about? You won’t be getting pregnant but there is other stuff, and don’t be hesitant, okay?” they both nodded.

“We mean it,” Louise enforced. “We will always be here for you. Now, if you don’t mind, Harry and I will be going home. I’ve had enough of Nana until Christmas.” Fizzy giggled and nodded, hugging them both again.

“Thank you for the presents,” she smiled at the couple.

“You’re welcome, we’ll talk later, okay?” Louise kissed Fizzy’s head and took Harry’s hand, walking downstairs. They began to make their way to the front door when Jay called for them to stop. Louise groaned to herself and turned to her mother. “Yeah?”

“Were you going to say goodbye? Or just leave after you distressed your grandmother like that?” Jay asked coldly.

“We really didn’t want to say goodbye to my homophobic grandmother who just insulted my little sister and her girlfriend, no,” Louise sassed, putting a hand on her waist.

“Just because she was a little rude-”

“That was not rude, mum!” Louise argued. “That was completely homophobic and hateful. Now, thank you for having us, I will talk to you later, goodbye mum,” Louise turned and walked out the front door. Harry followed, opening the passenger side door of their car. Louise climbed in and took a deep breath.

“Baby girl,” Harry kissed her cheek. “You did good, you supported your sister and you stood up to your bigoted grandmother.”

“I did,” she nodded and looked at him. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. How about we go home and I make you feel better, yeah?”

“How?” she asked, sniffling slightly.

“I was thinking with my head in between your thighs?” Harry muttered, smirking slightly.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Louise nodded and Harry laughed, kissing her soundly.

*****

“You ready to go, baby girl?” Harry asked as he buttoned up his sheer shirt, only doing up a few buttons.

“Yeah, how do I look, Master? Sexy like you wanted?” she walked out of the closet, looking at him for approval.

“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Harry muttered and walked over to her, putting his hands on her waist. “Are you wearing a bra?”

“Nope, if your tits can be out, so can mine,” she teased, reaching up to play with the open front of his shirt. “Now let’s go, I’m ready to drink.”

“Yes ma’am,” Harry laughed loudly as Louise made a face at the title. “C’mon, let’s get you liquored up.”

Half an hour later, they were walking into the club, Louise on Harry’s arm. It was dark and loud, bodies moving together on the dance floor. Harry pulled her along to the bar, ordering himself a beer and Louise a martini, lifting her onto an unoccupied stool as they waited. Once he had their drinks, he moved between her legs, smiling down at her. Louise leaned up and kissed him softly. “I didn’t tell you earlier but you look so sexy, Master. I love it when you wear clothes like this,” she giggled, tugging at his shirt.

“Well I’m glad you like it so much,” Harry leaned down and kissed her for a long moment. She giggled against his lips, pulling away to take a sip of her drink. Harry did the same, not taking his eyes off Louise. They stayed together through the first drink, talking and flirting with each other quietly. “I’m going to use the little boy’s room and then when I come get you, we’re going to go dance.” Louise nodded and bit her lip, blushing lightly when Harry pressed his lips against her cheek before walking away. Louise watched him for a minute before turning around to face the bar, ordering a water. Just as she took her first sip, a man approached her.

“Hello, babe,” he greeted, smirking slightly. Louise looked over, a little surprised. The man speaking to her was fairly attractive, he had nice hair and pretty eyes but he had nothing on Harry. No one did.

“Hi,” she smiled politely and turned away from him to take a drink of her water, hoping he would get the message she wasn’t interested.

“What are you doing here all alone?” apparently, he didn’t.

“I’m not, I’m here with my boyfriend,” she sighed, “He’s just gone to the toilet, he’ll be back any second.”

“Why would he leave a pretty thing like you alone?” the man took a step closer to her.

“Because I’m a grown woman who can take care of herself. If you could please leave me alone, that would be appreciated,” Louise said, no longer caring to be polite.

“Excuse me?” he sneered. “How dare you talk to me like that?”

“And how dare you treat me like an object for your sexual pleasure,” Louise shot back, glaring at him.

“Whatever, I bet you’re just some frigid bitch who just doesn’t want to put out.”

“Or maybe you’re just a fuckboy who doesn’t realize you’re not hot shit and your dick isn’t that big,” Harry said as he walked up behind Louise, glaring down at the other man. The man huffed and gave the couple his middle finger but left nonetheless. Louise groaned and leaned back against Harry.

“Sorry Master, I tried to get him to leave,” she apologized, pouting a little.

“I know you did, baby girl, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he kissed her head. “Now come on, I want to dance with you.” Louise giggled and nodded, sliding off the stool and letting Harry pull her through the throng of people onto the dance floor. Once they had surrounded themselves sufficiently in other people, Harry pulled her close so they were back to chest and held her hips tightly. He rolled their hips together, smirking as Louise whined and turned her face into Harry’s neck. They moved together in the sea of bodies, moaning and whimpering into each other’s skin. They were wrapped up in each other, not noticing anything or anybody around them until another woman came up behind Harry and began dancing against him, reaching between his and Louise’s bodies to grab his hips. Harry turned his head and smirked at this new woman, happily letting her grind against him. Louise looked back at Harry when she felt him pull away slightly. As soon as she saw the other woman she turned so she was facing Harry and reached up, wrenching his head around to look at her again. She moved in closer and spread her legs, letting one of Harry’s slip between her thighs and rub against her clothed cunt. She glared at the other woman over Harry’s shoulder before letting her head fall back, moaning loudly. Harry watched Louise, cock twitching in his pants.

“Master, want to suck your dick, please,” Louise begged, looking up at him and batting her mascara-coated lashes. “Take me to a dark corner, force me onto my knees.”

“No,” the other woman finally spoke, directly into Harry’s ear. “Take me, fuck me. You know you want to. I bet I’m tighter than her, wetter too. I could make you feel better.”

“Back the fuck off,” Louise snarled before she could stop herself or before Harry could say anything. “He’s mine, he belongs to me. He wouldn’t fuck you in a million years, not when he has me.”

“Louise,” Harry said shortly. He didn’t like when Louise was outright mean and she had a rule about being polite to everyone she spoke to. “Drop the attitude.”

“She’s the one being rude! We were very obviously dancing together and she interrupted. How am I getting in trouble for this?” she protested, very close to stomping her foot. Harry’s nostrils flared and his mouth tightened into a line.

“Go, we’re leaving now.” The other woman smirked at her and tucked a piece of paper into Harry’s pocket.

“In case you ever get tired of dealing with that,” she said, glancing at Louise.

“Oh please bitch, I’m everything he could ever want or need,” Louise snapped before Harry grabbed her by her upper arm and yanked her out of the club. Louise yelped and had no choice but to stumble out after him. “Mas-”

“Be quiet!” Harry ordered, eyes dark and angry. “You’re to keep your mouth shut until I say otherwise.” Louise nodded, biting her lip nervously. Harry knew he couldn’t punish her when he was angry, one of his only rules for himself, but she wasn’t sure what to expect as she hadn’t seen Harry this angry in a long time, not since uni when Louise was cornered by a drunk footie player at a party. Harry flagged down a cab for them and opened the door, climbing in silently. Louise followed, settling against the door once she had closed it. The only words exchanged the entire ride home was Harry giving the driver their address and the driver telling them their total at the end. Once they were both out of the cab and they made their way inside and to their flat, Louise finally looked up at her boyfriend.

“Harry-” she started before Harry cut her off.

“I fucking told you to be quiet!” he shouted, slamming the front door shut. “I told you to keep your mouth shut!”

“Bubbles!” Louise cried desperately as soon as she could get a word in, looking at Harry frightenedly. Harry froze in place where he stood. “I’m sorry Harry, but you were just…you were so angry and I got scared.”

“No, you have nothing to be sorry for,” he dropped his shoulders and looked down at the floor. “You’re right, I was too angry. I specifically have that rule in place so I don’t hurt you. You were right to use the word.”

“Harry? Can I ask you something?” Louise spoke hesitantly and took a step toward him. He nodded weakly. “Why did you get so angry?”

“I’m not exactly sure,” he admitted. He walked over to the couch and sank down in the corner, dropping his head in his hands. “I think it’s because to me, all you ever are is my sweet little Lou. You’re my baby girl who is hardly ever naughty and does whatever she can to please me. And when I saw you so jealous and enraged…it broke that bubble and I got mad. And it was completely wrong of me to act that way. You had every right to treat that woman like you did. She was being rude and invasive.”

“I’m glad you can recognize what you did wrong, baby,” Louise made her way over to him and sat down in his lap gingerly.

“I am so sorry,” Harry looked up at her, eyes and face wet with tears. Louise cooed and wiped his cheeks.

“I forgive you baby. Now why don’t we go have a nice, warm bubble bath? And then we can cuddle in bed all night and I’ll hold you like I know you love, let you use my chest as your pillow, yeah?” Harry nodded and kissed her neck softly.

“That sounds amazing.” Louise stood and took his hand, leading him to the bathroom. She sat him down on the toilet and started the tap, plugging the drain. She washed her face quickly and threw her hair up in a messy bun before undressing, dropping her panties and dress on the floor. She then pulled Harry to stand and stripped him slowly, dropping his clothes in the pile with hers. Once they were both naked, Louise stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry gently, smiling as she felt his long arms wrap around her and hold her close.

“Feeling any better?” she asked, tangling her fingers in the short hair on the sides of his head. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

“I’m ready for the bath,” he whispered into her skin. Louise stepped away from him and turned the water off and poured some bubble bath in. Once they had foamed up she gestured for Harry to get in.

“You first, baby, that way you can cuddle me all you want,” she explained as he stepped in and slowly slid down to rest against the back of the tub. Louise climbed in after, settling against his chest. Harry wrapped his arms around her stomach and buried his face in her neck.

“I love you.”

“I love you too baby, forever and no matter what.”

*****

Harry had Louise sucking on his cock while he watched the football game one Friday night late into the year. Harry was sitting back on the couch with Louise laying along the length of the sofa with her head in Harry’s lap and his dick surrounded by her lips. He was only half hard and he doubted he would come from this at all but it grounded Louise and made her feel safe and loved, and he got to have his cock warmed while he watched TV. Louise was dressed in her usual home attire: a pair of panties and nothing else. Harry was wearing nothing but a pair of joggers pulled down to his thighs to allow Louise access.

They had been on the couch together for nearly an hour when the doorbell went off. Harry groaned pulled Louise off him gently and stood, making his way over to the intercom. “Hello?” he answered.

“Harry!” Anne’s voice came through the speaker. “Jay and I came to surprise you!”

“That’s great mum!” Harry managed to choke out. “Come on up,” he buzzed them in. “Lou get dressed now! We’ve got about forty-five seconds before our mums are here!”

“Goddammit,” Louise muttered and slid off the couch and walked into their room. She dressed in one of Harry’s black long sleeved shirts and a pair of pajama shorts before walking back out, throwing her hair up in a bun. “Why are they here?” she hissed at Harry who had turned the TV off and was straightening the cushions on the couch.

“I have no idea!” he whispered back just as there was a knock on the door. Louise took a deep breath and swung it open, plastering a smile on her face.

“Hi mum! Hello Anne!” she hugged them both and welcomed them inside. “What are you two doing here?”

“Well, we were out on our bi-weekly dinner date and we decided to pop by and say hello,” Anne explained, looking around the flat. Neither of their parents had seen the flat since Harry and Louise had moved in, always having holidays and birthdays at their family homes. “It looks…cozy.”

“Thanks mum,” Harry smiled softly and hugged her. “How are you?”

“I’m quite good, I think I’ve found your Christmas present,” she teased, laughing a little at his shocked expression.

“It’s barely November! I haven’t thought about what to get you,” he protested, pouting his lips.

“Why aren’t you dressed?” Jay asked, looking Louise up and down.

“Because I’m inside my own house and I wasn’t planning on going anywhere or having any visitors tonight,” she crossed her arms. “Would either of you like anything to drink or eat?”

“Do you have any wine?” Anne asked, looking over at her.

“No we don’t, we only have beer, and I think we still have some vodka,” Louise shook her head. “Neither of us like wine much.”

“It’s still good courtesy to have a bottle in case you have guests,” Jay scolded lightly.

“We never have guests mum,” and it was true, family events were at their parents’ place and any time they saw their friends, they went out to a pub or a restaurant.

“Still. Maybe I’ll get you a wine of the month subscription for Christmas,” Jay wandered into the living room. “It’s not very big, is it?”

“It doesn’t need to be, Jay,” Harry cut in. “It’s only the two of us here. It’s the perfect size for what we need.”

“And if you have children?” Jay questioned, looking between the two of them.

“Not if, mum. We’re going to have one child. I’m going to go off my birth control starting next December just before my twenty-eighth and Harry’s twenty-seventh birthday. Once that baby is born, Harry will get a vasectomy and that’ll be that. As for the house, we’re going to start looking around next year for a nice, three-bedroom cottage,” Louise said exasperatedly. “We’ve had all this planned for years, mum.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jay glared at her eldest daughter, crossing her arms.

“Because it’s mine and Harry’s life, not yours. You don’t need to know every single detail,” Louise walked into the kitchen and pulled out a beer. “Now, would either of you like anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a glass of water, with ice please dear,” Anne requested, sitting at the island. Louise nodded and pulled a glass down from the shelf and filled it with ice and water before handing it to Anne. Anne gasped as the sleeve of Louise’s shirt rose and she saw a ring of light bruises around her wrist. “What happened to you, darling?” Louise wrenched her wrist back and pulled the sleeve over it.

“Nothing happened Anne, really,” Louise smiled awkwardly.

“Don’t give me that, let me see your wrist,” Jay said sternly and held her hand out. Louise winced and looked to Harry before setting her wrist in Jay’s hold. Jay yanked the sleeve back up and held Louise’s wrist up.

“What happened?” she asked.

“It’s nothing mum,” Louise repeated. “I swear.”

“It’s not nothing, it looks like it could be from a hand,” she turned to Harry. “Did you do this to my daughter?” Harry looked affronted, eyes wide and mouth gaping. He tried to stutter out a denial, turning red.

“Yes he did,” Louise admitted. “But before you accuse him of abuse, it was during sex. I gave full consent for him to grab me hard enough to bruise.”

“What?” Jay turned her lip up in disgust. “You let him do that to you?”

“Yes mum, we both enjoy it,” Louise rolled her eyes. “Now, is there anything else you would like to talk about?” Anne nodded and launched into a story about the women she worked with.

Anne and Jay finally left over two hours later, Harry locking the door behind them. “Oh my god,” he moaned and let his head fall against the door. “Did you see the way Jay kept looking at me? Like she wanted to tear me apart with her bare hands.”

“I know, master. But we don’t need to worry about her. This is our life and she can’t do anything to hurt it. Now, how about we go back to what we were doing before they interrupted?”

“Well, the game is bound to be over but I’m thinking we should definitely continue what you were doing?” he waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled playfully. She snorted but pulled him close before dropping to her knees.

*****

“To being single!” Niall called, raising her pint up.

“Niall, you’re the only one here who’s single,” Harry chuckled as he took a sip of his own. The five of them, himself, Louise and their three best friends Niall, Liam, and Zayn were at a pub celebrating the start of winter holiday. Both Louise and Zayn were teachers at the same school and they were finally getting a much-needed break.

“That’s not important,” Niall shrugged and downed half of her beer. “Which one of you lot are going to be my wing man?”

“Niall, there’s no one in here worth your time,” Louise giggled, looking around at all the men in the bar. “None of them are hot enough to take home.”

“Well what if I just want to get laid?” Niall argued.

“You shouldn’t settle, even for one night stands,” Harry replied. “You deserve nothing but the best and since it’s likely that whatever bloke you take home is only going to be subpar in bed then he should make up for it with his looks.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Niall sighed in defeat. “Keep your eyes open for me.”

“Will do,” Liam chuckled. “How has the new job been, Ni?” Niall just groaned.

“It’s shit and my boss is a misogynist,” she pouted. “And every time I politely tell him that he’s being a bigot, he just threatens to fire me.” Niall was a free spirit and never worked the same job for more than six months and she had just started a new job working at a small publishing house.

“Then you should just find another job,” Zayn offered, shrugging. “There’s no use staying at a job you hate.”

“I suppose you’re right. I just don’t know where I would work,” Niall drained the rest of her drink.

“What about a sex shop?” Louise suggested. Niall’s head shot to her, eyes wide.

“Oh my god! That’s perfect!” she gasped and reached across the table, grabbing Louise’s head in her hands. “You’re a genius!”

“You’re welcome, Ni,” Louise giggled. “I expect discounts on all product.”

“Done,” Niall beamed. “Next rounds on me!” The five of them cheered, lifting their glasses in celebration. They all took a healthy drink, Liam belching loudly after he drained the rest of his.

“So how is wedding planning going?” Harry asked Liam and Zayn once they all had fresh beers sitting in front of them. Zayn rolled his eyes while Liam groaned.

“I just want it to be over with. I want to be married and not stressing over flowers,” Liam pouted, playing with his engagement ring. “If our mums wouldn’t have a fit, we would have eloped.”

“Still think you should,” Niall added, “We could do it tonight, like with Harry and Lou!”

“Ni, we can’t, we have to have the ceremony,” Zayn sighed.

“Yeah alright,” Niall nodded. “I suppose that’s okay.”

“Also Ni, Lou and I didn’t get married, we have a civil partnership,” Harry corrected her earlier statement.

“Yeah yeah,” she waved him off. “I know that but it’s essentially the same thing, just not the husband and wife thing. How is baby making going?”

“It’s not Ni, not for another year,” Louise giggled. “You know that.”

“I thought it was this year!” Niall gasped, sitting up straight. “I was so ready to be Auntie NiNi!” she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Louise cooed and moved over to the other side of the booth, hugging Niall close.

“Poor baby,” Louise pet her friend’s hair. “We start trying this time next year and I promise you’ll be the first to know. I’ll even let you pick out the middle name, yeah?”

“You will?” Niall looked up at her. Louise nodded and smiled.

“If you don’t choose your name or a variation of it,” she laughed loudly as Niall squeezed her tight.

“You’re the best friend ever, I love you so much!” Niall kissed her cheek sloppily.

“Alright, give her back,” Harry chuckled, smiling fondly at the pair. Louise stood and sat back down next to Harry who pulled her legs over his. “Good girl,” he whispered against her ear, making her shiver.

“Thank you, Master,” she blushed lightly and kissed his jaw. “Now, who wants to take bets how long before Nialler either meets someone and goes home with them, or gets too drunk to walk?”

*******  
2017**

“We need three bedrooms, or two bedrooms with an office, two bathrooms,” Harry listed to the realtor. “We don’t need a big garden, but one for our future child and pets to play in. An open concept living space and kitchen. Those are the necessities. Anything else, love?” he turned to Louise.

“That’s it. But if you could find us a house with a walk-in closet for me, that would be wonderful as well,” Louise smiled. “As well as a garage. I like my car being covered.”

“Alright, I think I have a few we can go have a look at today, if you’ll just give me a few minutes,” the realtor smiled politely and turned to her computer. Louise looked over at Harry.

“We’re looking for our forever home,” she whispered. “The home we’re going to raise our baby in.”

“I know love, I’m excited. But just remember even if we don’t find it today, that doesn’t mean it’s not out there, we just have to keep looking. We’ve got plenty of time.”

“I know, I know,” Louise blushed a little. “I just can’t help it. This is our future; we’re mapping out the beginning of the rest of our lives.” Harry grinned and leaned over the gap between their chairs and kissed her lovingly. They pulled apart as their realtor cleared her throat. “I have four for you to see, if you want to start today?”

“Yes please,” Louise nodded enthusiastically.

*****

Three months into their search for their forever home without finding anything had Louise disheartened. She knew they had plenty of time to find a place, since they weren’t even going to start trying for a baby for another seven months but she wanted to start her future with Harry. Currently, they were both laying on the couch, Harry reading a book on one end and Louise working on grading essays on the other end, their legs tangled in the middle. It was quiet, a few candles lit on the coffee table giving off a faint vanilla smell. “Lou?” Harry asked quietly, looking up at her from behind his new glasses. (He had thrown a fit when his vision had started to go and he was forced to visit the optometrist but when he came home with glasses on his face the day after his appointment, Louise had taken one look at him before dropping to her knees and sucking him off, and he wasn’t so against them anymore.)

“Yes, Master,” she looked up from the essay she was marking, red pen twirling in her fingers.

“What does,” he looked down at his book, “noisome mean?”

“It means that something or someone smells incredibly bad, like it’s hard to even be around that person or thing it’s so bad,” she explained easily, smiling softly at her boyfriend.

“Thanks love,” he blew her a kiss just as his phone rang on the coffee table. He reached out and grabbed, answering it with a hello. He spoke to the person on the other line for a moment before hanging up. “That was the realtor. She has a house for us to look at that’s not technically on the market yet but she knows the couple that’s selling and she thinks it would be perfect and if we want it, she’s willing to ask the owners a favor to just sell directly to us.”

“Really?” Louise sat up. “When does she want us to see it?”

“Right now, she texted me the address,” Harry showed her his phone. Louise gasped.

“Master, that’s the neighborhood we want! We have to go see it, please?” she bit her lip nervously, bouncing slightly.

“Of course angel, let’s go get dressed,” Louise was up and hurrying to their bedroom before Harry could get in another word. Harry chuckled and followed, finding Louise already pulling on a pair of skinny jeans. Harry kissed her cheek before going into their closet and pulling out his skinny jeans, along with his usual black t-shirt and boots. He got dressed, watching Louise slip on one of her many Adidas shirts, pulling her hair up into a bun before pulling on a pair of trainers. Harry put up his hair in a bun as well. “Ready?”

“Yes, let’s go,” she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of their room and down the short hallway, grabbing her phone and bag before opening their front door. Harry grabbed his own phone and wallet, sliding his keys off the hook next to the door as he exited their flat, following Louise downstairs. They got down to their car and headed off, Louise giving him directions from her phone. They pulled into the driveway not long after they left and Louise climbed out of the car, smiling widely. “Harry this is perfect. It’s everything we imagined,” she waited for him to walk around the car and take her hand before they walked up to the front door. “I want this one.”

“Let’s wait and see what the inside looks like first,” he chuckled and knocked on the door. They were only waiting a short moment before their realtor opened the door to greet them.

“Hi! I’m so glad you could make it! I think this is the house for you,” she stepped aside to let them in, closing the door behind them. “We’ll start off with a tour?”

“Sounds great. If it’s anything close to the outside of the house, then I’m already sold,” Louise joked, taking Harry’s hand. Their realtor laughed and led them through the house.

“It’s three bedrooms, three baths. It has everything you wanted. Open concept, walk-in, a two-car garage, and a good-sized garden. Everything internal is up to date, heating, plumbing, electric. Cosmetically it might need a bit upgrading if you prefer but the house is completely move in ready,” the realtor explained as she led them through the house. “And one more thing that’s a bit of a surprise,” she smiled and opened the door to the back garden. Louise gasped.

“It’s perfect Harry, we have to buy this house,” she turned to him, eyes wide and pleading.

“Can we have a minute to talk alone?” Harry asked the realtor. She nodded and stepped back inside. “Do you really love this house?”

“Yes, it’s got everything on our list and then some. That third bedroom is a perfect office. Our bedroom will be nowhere near our baby’s so we don’t have to worry about them hearing us have sex. There’s a playground in our own garden! This is our house, our home. Don’t you feel it?” she looked up at him earnestly.

“I do,” he admitted. “We’ll have to see if we can negotiate the price down a little so we can do some upgrades. Like the front door and shutters. We have to paint them; I hate the color. I want something different…maybe blue?” Louise giggled and nodded.

“So…this is it? This is our forever home?”

“Yeah baby girl, it is.”

*****

“And we are officially moved in,” Harry said as he hung up the last picture frame, a housewarming gift from Gemma. Louise beamed and cuddled into Harry’s side.

“We’re officially adults. We have a house payment, real jobs, and we’re planning to have a baby,” she looked up at Harry. “I’m glad I get to do this all with you.”

“I’m glad I get to do this with you too,” Harry kissed her head gently. “There’s no one else in the world that I would prefer to you.”

“Not even Taylor Swift?” she teased. Harry groaned and lifted Louise, throwing her over his shoulder.

“I have one misplaced crush when I’m 19 and I never live it down?” he spanked her lightly as he carried her down the small hallway to their bedroom. Louise laughed loudly as Harry dropped her onto their bed, crawling on top of her.

“I’m sorry Master, it’s just funny,” she squeezed Harry’s shoulders and kissed his cheek. “Especially considering how much you hate her now.”

“I don’t hate her,” he grumbled. “I just don’t like how she capitalizes on other people’s misery and how she only supports minorities when it benefits her.”

“I know, I know. I don’t like her either. But you’ve got me on my back in our bed, do you really want to talk about all the reasons Taylor Swift is a shite person?” Louise bit her lip and tugged on the collar of Harry’s shirt.

“No, not really,” he leaned down and kissed her, pushing her shirt up over her hips before sitting up. He pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it off the side of the bed. “C’mon baby, clothes off.”

“Get off me then, you oaf,” she giggled as Harry complied, sliding backwards off the bed. He shoved his skinnies down his legs, taking his pants with them. Louise watched him as she got undressed as well, dumping her clothes off the bed. Once she lay naked on their sheets, Harry climbed over her, pressing their lips together softly.

“My gorgeous girl,” he cooed, kissing down her jawline. Louise whined a little at the feeling of his lips on her heated skin.

“Master-” she started.

“Not this time,” Harry muttered, pulling off to look at her. Louise nodded in understanding. They didn’t do this often but whenever they went slow, were loving and tender, Harry wanted to be called sweet names.

“Baby,” Louise began again. “Love you so much, you’re so warm.” She wrapped her arms around his back and clung to him, tangling her finger’s in his loose curls at the nape of his neck. “Always treat me so wonderfully.”

“Because you deserve the best,” he whispered against her neck. “My angel, I love you too. Let me make love to you?” he posed it as a question, though they both knew nothing could stop them now.

“Always,” she promised and closed her eyes as Harry’s lips latched onto her nipple, suckling on the sensitive bud. Harry laved his tongue over her pebbled skin, watching her face as he knew just how sensitive her tits were. Louise’s breath hitched as he continued, bringing one of his hands to her other breast, squeezing the tender flesh. Louise gasped, back arching under his ministrations. “Honey, please,” she begged, tugging at his hair. “Want you, let me have you.”

“You do have me, you have my mouth right now,” Harry teased her, pinching her free nipple. She cried out.

“I know! But I want you inside me! I want you to fill me up until I’m bursting with you. Please, sweetheart, I need you so much!” Louise looked down at him, her eyes wide, wet, and pleading. “Need you so bad.” Harry nodded and moved up, kissing her as he reached between them, stroking himself slowly.

“Do you need to be stretched?” He asked breathlessly. She shook her head quickly.

“No, no, I love it so much, just get inside me. Need to be full of you,” she pulled him as close as she could and kissed him again. Their lips moved together, tongues tracing the other’s mouth as Harry positioned his head at her entrance and slowly began pushing his way into her. “Oh god, that’s it, more please!”

“Shh, my love, be patient,” Harry soothed her. “You’ll get all of me, you always do.” Louise nodded and let out a weak sob, her eyeliner and mascara smudging around her eyes. Harry leaned down and kissed her temple as he finally bottomed out, his balls pressing against her perineum. “Is this it, little one, is this what you wanted?”

“Yes! Yes, thank you so much,” Louise cried out, throwing her head back. “Needed this so bad, baby, needed to be full of you.” Harry kissed the valley between her breasts as he began to slowly thrust in and out. He moaned softly at the feeling of his cock dragging through Louise’s slightly too tight cunt. He sat up on his knees and hitched her knees over his hips. He looked down where their bodies met, panting. His cock was shiny with her slick and her clit swollen.

“You’re a vision,” Harry panted, grazing his thumb over her clit. “Wish I could keep you like this forever,” he pushed into her, making sure to lean forward as he did so, using his pubic bone to rub her clit while he fucked her. “See you falling apart under me, every day.”

“You do, baby,” Louise giggled a little. “Always make me feel better than I ever thought I could. Fill me up so good and make me cum so quick. I’m close already, honey, c’mon, make me cum.” Harry’s eyes darkened and he buried his face in Louise’s neck as he sped his hips up.

“I’m close too, lovely, want to cum inside you, stuff you full of my baby,” he looked up at her, kissing her jaw softly. Louise whined and clenched around him, tangling her fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging tightly at his scalp.

“G-gonna-,” Louise gasped as she finally reached her peak, the muscles in her thighs spasming and twitching as Harry fucked her through her high, riding it out with her. As she finally began to come down, her breathing slowing and her body relaxing, Harry pushed in one last time as he came, filling her up with his seed. He completely emptied his balls inside her before pulling out, looking down at her used cunt to watch his cum drip out.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Harry moved up the bed and kissed her softly. “I don’t know how you manage to take my breath away every time I look at you, but you do.” Louise blushed at his compliments and kissed his cheek.

“It’s a natural talent,” she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Now snuggle me in our new bed in our new house that we’re gonna raise our baby in.”

“Anything for my love,” Harry snaked his own arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing all over her face, relishing in her giggles.

*******  
2018**

Louise stared at all the pregnancy tests on the shelf in front of her, trying to decide which was best. After missing her period for February and feeling nauseous in the mornings, she figured she would finally take the plunge, and try a test. She looked over them for a few more minutes before grabbing five different tests, taking them up to the till, paying for them quickly. She took the bag and hurried out to her car, driving home. Harry was still at work and would be for another hour so she had plenty of time. She walked into their bathroom and opened all the tests, reading the instructions for each. Finally, she took a deep breath and sat down on the toilet.

An hour later, Louise was kneeling in front of the door as she waited for Harry in a white and black lace underwear set. Harry unlocked the door and walking in, smiling softly. “Hi baby, how was your day?”

“It was good, a really chill day. We’re watching the first Gatsby to analyze the difference between the book and film adaptions. We’re starting the new one with Leo tomorrow,” Louise explained, looking up at him.

“Sounds exciting,” he smiled. “Come on,” he walked into their room and opened their closet. Louise stood and followed, climbing onto the bed as she watched him change from his scrubs into a pair of joggers. “What about since you got home? And what have you had to eat?”

“Nothing really, just hung around,” Louise shrugged and bit her lip, looking to the bathroom. She had left the tests on the counter, leaving them for him to find. “And I went out with Zayn, had gyros with pita and hummus.”

“Good girl,” Harry praised. “Are you hungry? Want something to eat?”

“Actually Master, I feel a bit nauseous,” she held her stomach. “Will you get me some tablets from the toilet?” she asked, looking up at him. He nodded and walked into the bathroom, flipping the lights on. Louise watched him nervously, covering her mouth with her hands. She could tell the exact moment Harry saw the tests, his entire body freezing on the spot. “Is everything okay?”

“Lou…” he trailed off before turning around, two of the tests in his hand. “You’re pregnant?”

“It would seem so,” she nodded, smiling a little. Harry took a few steps forward, eyes on her flat stomach. “Master?”

“You’ve got my baby in there,” he whispered, taking another couple of steps toward her. “I put my baby in your belly.”

“Yeah, you did,” Louise giggled and held her hand out to him. He took it gingerly, dropped the two tests on the bed and moved so he was standing at the edge of the bed, Louise in his arms. “Master,” she muttered, looking at him fondly, “we’re having a baby.” Harry beamed and lifted her off the bed, spinning her around quickly.

“We’re having a baby!” he shouted. Louise quickly wrapped her legs around Harry, clinging to him. Harry pulled back and brought their lips together harshly, hands dropping to her ass. “We’re having a baby,” he whispered against her lips.

“Yeah, we are,” Louise rested her forehead on his. “We need to go the doctor to officially confirm but I think five positive tests is a pretty good indicator.”

“We’ll call and make an appointment,” Harry smiled brightly, kissing her again. “We’re having a baby.”

*****

“Hi mum,” Louise answered her phone, rubbing her tiny bump. At twelve weeks, she had the tiniest baby belly. She was sat at the kitchen counter, eating orange segments while Harry ran out to the store to get some more ginger ale.

“Hello Louise,” Jay answered shortly. “How have you been?” Louise sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Good mum, how about you?” she asked politely.

“I’ve been just fine. Did Lottie tell you about her engagement?” she asked icily.

“I’m so tired of you mum,” Louise said suddenly. “You’ve been treating me like you can’t stand me for almost three years and I’m tired of it. Just because I don’t want to get married? Do you really care that much?” her voice shook as she fought the urge to cry.

“Louise…I think we should talk about this in person,” Jay finally said. “Are you free right now?”

“Yes, do you want to come over?” Louise asked.

“I’ll be over in twenty minutes,” Jay said and hung up. Louise took a deep breath and slid off the stool, walking into the bedroom to get dressed, as she was only wearing underwear, as per usual. She got dressed in a simple pair of leggings and a long tank top, slipping socks onto her feet as well. She went and sat back at the counter, munching on her orange slices slowly as she waited for Jay. Soon enough, the doorbell was ringing and Louise hurried to open the door. Jay stood, waiting on the porch outside.

“Come in,” Louise stood out of the way to let her inside. Jay walked in, looking around the place. It was her first time coming over after they decorated, only seeing the house when it was empty when they first bought it.

“It looks nice, you did a good job,” Jay complimented her.

“Thank you, mum,” Louise bit her lip. “Can we talk now? We can sit,” she offered, gesturing toward their sitting room. Jay nodded and followed her, sitting with her on the loveseat.

“Louise…” Jay started, looking up at her daughter. “You were right about how I’ve been treating you the past few years. It hasn’t been very nice or loving, which is terrible because I’m your mother and I’m supposed to love you unconditionally. Never ever think I stopped loving you. But I haven’t treated you like I do.”

“Why?” Louise asked weakly, sniffling. “It started when you learned Harry and I didn’t want to get married. Why did that decision change so much?”

“It has to do with your father,” Jay explained. “He said the same thing to me before I got pregnant with you. That he didn’t believe in marriage but that didn’t mean he wasn’t committed to me. And then I got pregnant with you and we were happy. And then he started getting…possessive, started being more controlling. And then you were born and I was the happiest I have ever been. And a week later, he left me with nothing. I was 18 with a newborn and nowhere to go and no one to help.”

“Mum,” Louise reached out and took Jay’s hand. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to know what your biological father was like. That he was a terrible man who wanted nothing but sex and money. And when you told me that you two didn’t want to get married, it brought me back to that. To what your father said to me all those years ago, and when I see the way Harry treats you, it scares me Louise. I don’t want you to end up like me.”

“First, mum, I hope I end up like you. You’re an amazing mother to me and the girls and Ernie. You have an amazing husband and a beautiful house and you’re happy mum. I would give anything to be like you,” Louise smiled softly at Jay. “And I can see where you’re coming from with how Harry treats me. You only see an outsider’s perspective but mum-” she was cut off by the door to the garage opening.

“Lou I’m home! Why aren’t you knelt in here?” he called through the house. Louise closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Harry, I’m in here,” she said, voice tight. Jay was looking at Louise with disbelief, her eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“And why aren’t you calling me Master?” he asked. He finally turned the corner to the sitting room and froze when he saw Jay. “Oh, I didn’t realize you were here.”

“That much is obvious,” Louise looked over at him. “Why don’t you come sit down so we can talk about this. I think we need to explain some things to my mum.”

“You definitely need to explain some things to your mum,” Jay said shortly, glaring at Harry. Harry walked in and sat behind Louise on the loveseat, rubbing her back slowly.

“This is what I meant mum, when I say that I understand why you would be hesitant of the way Harry treats me but you have to listen and believe when I say that he doesn’t hurt or abuse me.” Louise squeezed Jay’s hand.

“And how can I believe that when I just heard what I heard?” Jay asked, looking between the two.

“Have you ever heard of BDSM? And I don’t mean that 50 shades bullshit,” Louise bit her lip as Jay shook her head. “It means bondage, domination, submission, and masochism, in the basic form. Harry and I have a full-time D/S relationship or what’s more commonly known as a total power exchange. It means that Harry is my dom, and I am his sub. I have a set of rules that I follow and if I break a rule, I get punished. But it’s more than just that. Harry takes care of me, makes me happy and makes sure I take care of myself. And if he ever, ever, does something that I don’t want, I have a safe word and signal to make him stop. As does he. He has a few rules as well to make sure he doesn’t hurt me. All of this, everything we’ve done together, has been completely consensual.”

Jay looked between the two, completely bewildered. “How…how did this happen?”

“If I may?” Harry spoke up, directing his question to Louise, who nodded. “Ever since I learned what sex and porn was, BDSM always sort of called to me. And then when I met Louise it faded? For a while. I was so focused on this amazing woman and I fell head over heels in love with her. And then we had sex, and we continued to have sex. Our sex life was healthy and active, I had no complaints. And then Louise began to drop hints about changing things up a bit. Eventually we had a discussion and we found out it was something we were both interested in. We started simple, only one or two rules that were easy to follow. As we learned more about the community and ourselves, it got more complex, we added rules, brought it further into our daily lives. And here we are now. It’s 24/7, we do it all day every day with little exceptions. She has rules and expectations that she must follow. As you probably guessed, she’s expected to be on her knees just inside the door when I’m expected to be home. And she calls me Master.”

“And you both agreed to these?” Jay asked. “This came from a mutual discussion?”

“Yes mum,” Louise smiled softly. “I promise that Harry does not mistreat me in any way. He loves me and I love him. Our decision not to get married was because neither of us want to get married. I was more against it then him. We had the discussion in the first place because Harry proposed mum.”

“You did?” Jay looked at Harry. He nodded.

“Yeah, I bought a ring and everything. She still has it, and wears it sometimes, just not as an engagement ring. It’s got an emerald with two sapphires on either side,” Harry chuckled. “When she said no, I was so crushed. I was devastated, thought she didn’t want to be with me anymore.”

“He had a proper fit,” Louise grinned. “Had to wait a good fifteen minutes for him to calm down to tell him I just didn’t want to get married, not that I didn’t want to be with him.”

“Louise…I’m so sorry for the way I’ve treated you. You didn’t deserve any of it and I should have talked to you sooner,” Jay hugged Louise tightly. “I don’t want to miss any more of your life.”

“You won’t,” Louise pulled away. “And I think that now would be a perfect time to tell you that you’re going to be a grandmother.”

“What?” Jay gasped, looking down at her stomach. “You’re pregnant?” Louise nodded and smiled.

“You’re the first person we’ve told. I’m twelve weeks,” Louise rubbed her tummy through the shirt. “Do you want to see the ultrasound?” Jay nodded quickly.

“I would love to,” she agreed. Harry stood and grabbed a picture frame from the book shelf, handing it to her. She gasped and stroked her fingers over the glass. “That’s my grandbaby.”

“Yeah mum, it is,” Louise hugged her again, this time snuggling into her side as Jay looked over the scan. “I have a bump. It’s barely there but you might be able to see it, if you want?” Jay nodded again, looking down at her stomach. Louise stood and lifted her top, showing off her belly. Jay cooed and placed a hand over the miniscule bump.

“I can just barely tell, and only because I knew it was there. I’m so happy for you two,” she stood and hugged Louise as close as she could, kissing her daughter’s head. After she pulled away, she looked at Harry. “I want to apologize for how I’ve treated you as well.”

“You don’t have to. You were concerned about your daughter and that’s good. And from what you experienced, you had every right to be wary of me,” he stood and embraced her. “Thank you for raising the most wonderful woman I’ve ever met. And ever will meet.” Jay held him tightly, smiling into his chest.

“Thank you for taking care of her these past few years when I didn’t.”

“I will always, always take care of her, and our baby, no matter what,” Harry promised.

*****

“You look so sexy,” Harry muttered into the phone. “Why are you teasing me while you’re at work and I can’t do anything about how gorgeous you are?” He heard Louise giggle over the line.

“Because, Master, it’s so fun to tease you. And you know, my free period starts in about half an hour, so if you got here, maybe we could have lunch together?” she suggested quietly. Harry looked down at his phone, at the picture she sent him earlier that she took that morning while getting ready.

“I’ll be there,” he gave in. “Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Oh yes! You know that Thai place on seventeenth? Will you bring me the mango fried rice? And spring rolls?” she asked, pleading through the phone.

“Of course, love. I’ll be there soon,” Harry hung up and slid off the bed. He had one of his rare days off from the hospital and wanted to spend time with his girl. He slipped his shoes on and made his way into the car. He grabbed Louise’s food on the way before heading to the school she taught at. He made his way inside, signing in as a visitor before going to her classroom. He smiled as he saw her standing in front of her desk, addressing her students.

“Your homework is pages 230 to 247 in your textbook. You don’t need to do the in-text questions but you do have to do all the review questions at the end of the section,” she spoke, looking down at her lesson book. “And tomorrow-” she was cut off as the bell rang. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Harry moved into the classroom and out of the doorway as all the teenagers filed out quickly. “Shut the door, please,” Louise requested once they were alone in the room. Harry did as was asked before going to greet her with a kiss, one that was probably a bit too steamy for her workplace.

“I’ve missed you today,” he said as they pulled away from each other. He set the bag of food on her desk before sitting in her desk chair. “Come here, baby girl.” Louise giggled and sat down on Harry’s lap carefully.

“Thank you for picking me up lunch,” Louise kissed his cheek, opening the bag and pulling out the plastic containers. “Smells absolutely delicious. Been craving this all day.” Louise had taken to pregnancy extremely well. She had almost no symptoms and she only gained weight in her bum, belly, and tits. She did have cravings though, usually in the middle of the night. Harry always got her whatever she wanted, but he didn’t mind to much since when he got home with whatever she asked for, she rode him while she ate it. She was also horny all the time. She was getting fucked daily, sometimes more. Some days, Harry filled her in the morning, plugged her up, and sent her to work.

“You’re welcome, baby girl,” Harry kissed her temple, taking a napkin and tucking it into the front of her dress. Louise giggled and began eating. Harry grabbed his own food and ate over the container. “How has your day been?”

“It’s been really good, besides Andrew. He turned his essay in and it was too short and he wrote at the end that he would like to see what I look like under my dress. I told him to see me after class but he left before I could catch him,” Louise rolled her eyes. “I’ve tried to talk to him about why he acts out so much, if it’s something to do with his home life or if he’s not understanding the content but he just pushes me away every time I try to help.”

“I know you want to, but you can’t help everyone,” Harry kissed her softly. “That’s one of the reasons I love you so much.” Louise blushed a little.

“You don’t have room to talk, you work in a children’s hospital,” she teased, using the end of her fork to poke him in the chest.

“I suppose we were made for each then, weren’t we?” he smiled softly at her, leaning in to kiss her.

“I suppose we were,” she smiled into the kiss. She pulled away and settled against his chest as they continued eating, talking about Harry’s day, the baby, and what they should get for the nursery. They finished and stacked their take-out containers on the desk. “Master?” Louise whispered.

“Hmm?” he looked up from his phone, which he had gotten out after receiving a text from his sister.

“Want to kiss you,” she whined softly, pulling lightly at the hair at his neck.

“Go ahead then, I’m not stopping you,” he squeezed her thigh before looking back down at his phone. Louise pouted for just a moment before attaching her lips to Harry’s jaw, kissing down toward his neck to his collarbone. She sucked softly on the skin there, leaving a faint red mark, surrounded by her berry lipstick. She leaned up to kiss his cheek as her classroom door opened.

“Ms. Tomlinson-” the student said as he walked in, freezing when he saw the two adults. “Shit I’m sorry!” Louise scrambled off Harry’s lap and stood, pulling her dress down.

“It’s fine Andrew, really,” she smiled a little awkwardly. “I’m glad you came back to see me like I asked. I wanted to talk to you.”

“Is this your husband? I’ve never seen you wear a ring,” he asked, ignoring her. Louise took a deep breath.

“No, he’s my boyfriend. Now if you could have a seat, I want to talk to you about what’s been going on,” she gestured to one of the tables and pulled the chair around and sat down, holding her belly carefully. “You’ve been acting out a lot, making rude comments to me and other girls, and your grades are falling,” she spoke softly as he sat down across from her, crossing his arms. “I want to know why so I can help you. You’re smart and you have so much potential, I would hate to see that go to waste.”

“Nothing’s going on,” he shrugged. “I just think you’re hot and wouldn’t mind seeing you nake-” he was cut off by Harry slamming his hand on the desk and glaring down at him.

“I suggest you don’t finish that sentence. I don’t know if you noticed but she’s got my baby in her belly. It’s incredibly disrespectful to talk to your teachers, especially ones that are trying their best to help you, like that. Now apologize to Ms. Tomlinson and tell her what’s wrong, I’ll be in the hallway,” he growled before walking out of the classroom, closing the door behind him. He waited outside for nearly fifteen minutes, pacing on the tile, when the door opened again and Andrew stepped out and left quickly. Harry caught the door before it closed and headed back inside. “Baby? Did you talk everything out with him?”

“Yeah,” Louise nodded, wiping her eyes. “I did. Everything is figured out. He told me what’s been going on with him and I helped him find some…resources I guess,” she looked up at him. “Promise me we’ll make sure this baby never ever doubts that we love them unconditionally? And that we’ll never hurt them or scare them?” Harry pulled her into his chest, taking a deep breath. He could only guess to what Andrew had confessed to make her ask this.

“Of course, I promise. Our baby will be the most loved and cared for and appreciated baby in the country,” he kissed her head gently. “I love you and our little angel so much, I can’t ever fathom wanting to hurt either of you.” Louise nodded weakly.

“Thank you for bringing me lunch,” she looked up and smiled softly. “You’re the best life partner I could ask for.” He groaned and tossed his head back.

“You know I hate that term,” he pouted a bit. “I much prefer spouse, it’s-”

“-a combination of spider and mouse, I know, Master,” she giggled, “But we’re not married.”

“I don’t care, I’m going to start using it anyway. You’re my spouse and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Of course, Master,” Louise stood on her toes and kissed him quickly. “Now go, lunch is almost over and I have to prepare for my next class.”

“Alright, I’m going. I love you, I’ll see you at home,” he rubbed her bump and leant down to press his lips to it. “I love you too, I’ll see you at home as well,” he whispered into the fabric of her dress before standing up straight. “I’ll be waiting.”

“I love you too,” Louise kissed him one last time and watched as Harry walked out of her classroom, waving to her.

*****

“Master,” Louise whined from their bed, rubbing her belly. At 38 weeks, she was on maternity leave and she was getting restless, though she was grateful she got to stay in from the frigid November air. Her belly was huge, her feet swollen, and her breasts aching. On top of all that, Harry had suspended most of her rules, ignoring her protests.

“Yes, princess?” Harry asked, walking into their room to see Louise sitting up against the headboard, open book on the bed next to her. “What do you need?”

“I have to pee,” she pouted. “But I’m too comfy to get up.” She held her arms up to him. “And I’m getting cramping and tightness in my belly and back.” Harry froze, eyes widening.

“Baby, do you think those could be labor signs?” he asked hesitantly, taking a few steps toward her.

“Of course they’re not, it’s too early,” Louise shook her head and looked down at her belly. It did seem different than Braxton Hicks but it was probably just from sitting for so long, she reasoned. “Just help me into the bathroom, please.” Harry sighed and nodded, helping her slide off the edge of the bed. She waddled into the bathroom and sat down on the toilet, Harry leaning against the door frame.

“Are you positive it’s not contractions?” he crossed his arms. “When did you start feeling it? How far apart are they?”

“Master it’s just cramps or someth-” she cut off as she gasped and looked down. “Never mind.”

“What?” Harry dropped to his knees in front of her. “What happened? Does something hurt? Should we go to the hospital?”

“Well, we should go to the hospital. My water just broke,” she looked up at Harry nervously. “Will you get my bag and the baby’s bag into the car? I’ll get dressed.” He nodded quickly and rushed out of the room, grabbing both bags and running them out to the car. Louise walked out to the closet and slipped off the now wet clothes and put on a pair of leggings and one of Harry’s shirts. She pushed her feet into a pair of flats, grabbed her phone charger and began walking out to the car. Harry met her at the door and wrapped an arm around her waist, helping her down the steps and into the passenger seat. He ran back and locked the house up before jumping in the car and peeling out of the driveway.

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked. Louise glared back at him.

“Just peachy,” she muttered. “Stop driving so fast. We need survive to the hospital.” Harry slowed down immediately, driving at much more reasonable speed. She rubbed her bump and took deep breaths. “You’re getting a vasectomy as soon as this baby is born.”

“I know I am baby,” Harry agreed. They rode quietly the rest of the way, Louise’s groans the only sound. Once they got to the hospital, Harry grabbed both bags from the backseat and then helped Louise out of the car. They walked in together and soon they were checked in and Louise was changed into her gown and laid up in the bed.

“I want this thing out of me,” she whined as she played a game on her phone. “Master, get it out of me.”

“You know if I could, I would,” Harry kissed her head as their doctor came in to check her dilation.

Thirteen long, grueling hours of labor later, Louise finally pushed their daughter into the world. Her loud cry erupted in the room and Louise let out a sob as the nurse laid the infant on her chest, covered in afterbirth and who knows what else but none of that mattered. Louise brought her arms up to cradle her baby close, tears streaming down her face. She didn’t notice as they clamped the umbilical cord and let Harry cut if off, or anything else. All she could see was her baby girl. After a few moments, one of the nurses took her off Louis and cleaned her as Louise delivered the placenta and got cleaned up. They moved her to a recovery room and handed her their baby once more, showing her how to breastfeed and get her to latch on. Once the nurse ensured she was feeding steadily she left, giving Harry and Louise time with their baby.

“Harry…” Louise muttered, unable to take her eyes off her darling baby girl.

“She’s perfect,” Harry agreed, knowing exactly what she meant. “Did you have the name picked out?” They had a list of names for each gender and Louise got final say.

“Yeah, I do,” she nodded as the baby pulled off. “Want to burp her?”

“Please,” he took the baby gently, holding her over his shoulder, patting her back gently but firmly until he heard a small hiccup-like sound. He chuckled and moved her down to cradle her against his chest. “She’s the cutest little thing. What name did you decide on?” Louise smiled at the two, she had never seen a sight more precious than her soulmate holding their daughter.

“Harry, meet our daughter, Victoria Grace Styles-Tomlinson.”

*****

Victoria woke them with a loud cry, the baby wriggling in her bassinet across the room from the bed. “I’ll get her,” Harry muttered and slid out of bed, padding over. He lifted the six-week old and brought her over to Louise, her tank top already pulled down and breast ready to nurse. She took Victoria and guided her to her nipple, letting her latch on. Harry laid back down, watching his two girls. “Does it still hurt to feed her?”

“No, it’s much better now,” Louise answered, leaning back against the headboard with her eyes closed. “M’used to it now, as well.”

“Good. I hated seeing you in pain,” Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louise’s bare thigh. “Let me know when she’s done and I’ll put her back to bed.” They laid together for a long few minutes as Victoria ate, her soft suckling loud in the quiet room. Finally, Louise nudged Harry and handed him Victoria before snuggling back under the duvet. Harry smiled fondly and burped her as he walked back over to the bassinet. He laid her down carefully once she was finished and he stood over her for a moment. She really was perfect, in his eyes. She had his hair, dark brown and curling against her head already, but was Louise everywhere else. She had her mum’s eyes, mouth, and button nose and Harry couldn’t have picked a better combination. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her head before climbing back in bed with Louise, pulling her into his chest as he drifted off.

*******  
2019**

“Daddy’s going to be home soon,” Louise cooed at Victoria from her spot on her blanket. She was set up in the little playroom they had chosen so that Louise could watch from the kitchen if needed, which is where she was currently was cooking dinner. “He’s so excited to see you, he’s missed you so much.” Victoria, now five months old, gargled back at her.

“I’ve missed you both so much,” Harry said from where he was leant against the wall next to the garage door. Louise jumped slightly, not having heard him come in. Harry walked over to her and kissed her. “Hi baby.”

“Hello Master,” Louise smiled and settled against his chest. “I’ve missed you too. But we had fun today. Fed her when she woke up, then we played, she discovered that phones are really nice to chew on, and then we had a bath and ate some more, her nap, and now it’s tummy time so I can make my man dinner.”

“Sounds like a wonderful day,” Harry said, grinning down at Louise as she spoke. “Thank you for making dinner, it smells delicious. But I’m going to go see my tiny baby now.” Louise nodded and turned back to the stove as Harry walked over to Victoria and lifted her, beaming at her. “Hello, munchkin!” he said, nuzzling their noses together. “Did you have a fun day with mummy?” Victoria just babbled and reached out and grabbed a strand of his hair, tugging with her little fist.

“She might need to be changed,” Louise said, looking over her shoulder at the two of them. Harry nodded and carried Victoria to her nursery, laying her on the changing mat.

“Aren’t you the prettiest little thing?” Harry smiled down at Victoria as he changed her. “You are, my lovely angel.” He lifted her onto his chest, rubbing her back as he began singing a soft rendition of Isn’t She Lovely.

Louise grinned as Harry’s voice crackled through the baby monitor sitting on the kitchen counter. She listened to him sing, leaning against the fridge. She waited until he finished the song before finishing dinner, putting the dishes on the table. “Master!” she called. “Come eat, dinner’s ready!” A moment later, Harry walked out holding Victoria on his hip. He sat down, holding Victoria on his lap as Louise filled his plate with food before setting it down in front of him.

“Thank you, my love,” Harry said and blew her kiss. He rubbed Victoria’s tummy as he began to eat, feeding her a few bites of the mashed potatoes. Louise giggled and sat down across from him as she began eating as well.

“How was your day?” she asked between bites of food.

“It was good, I had a little girl in the OR today that had the best attitude I’ve ever seen. She reminded me of this angel right here,” he kissed Victoria’s head. Louise smiled fondly. “Can’t wait to see her grow up. But I also want her to stay my little baby forever.”

“Trust me, she’s always going to be your baby,” Louise assured him. “She’s obsessed with you and I don’t think that is going to change. She can’t take her eyes off you, must have got that from me.” Harry chuckled and looked down at Victoria, making a face at her to get her to laugh. He succeeded, a loud, bubbly laugh erupting from his baby, mouth widening into a smile as she watched him.

“There’s my little girl,” Harry cooed, pressing a kiss to her head. “You look just like your mummy.”

“She does not, she got your hair,” Louise protested, watching Victoria as she started to fuss a little. “Give her here, she needs to feed.” Harry nodded and complied, handing her the baby over the table. Louise took her and undid her nursing top and bra, letting Victoria latch on and suck as she continued to eat. Harry watched her fondly, smiling.

“I’m glad I fell in love with you and we get to raise our baby together. You’re the most amazing mum,” he complimented.

“Well thank you, Master. I wouldn’t want to have anyone else’s baby,” Louise said as she blushed a little. “Now, are you giving her a bath tonight or reading the bedtime story?”

*****

“Happy birthday to you!” everyone finished singing to Victoria as Harry and Louise helped her blow out the single candle on her cake, Jay taking as many pictures as her phone would allow her. Harry pulled the candle out of the small, baby-sized cake and dipped his finger in the frosting, holding it up to Victoria’s mouth to let her taste it. She hummed happily around his finger and then reached out to the cake, grabbing a fistful and bringing it to her mouth, giggling as she ate. Louise watched as she got out the other cake for everyone else and began cutting it into pieces, sliding them onto paper plates and handing them out to all the guests, which mainly consisted of their family and Liam, Zayn, and Niall.

“Honey?” Louise called from the kitchen once all the cake was passed out. Harry walked in from where he was talking to Gemma in the living room.

“Yes, my love?” he asked, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

“Will you get the presents from the office so she can open them once she’s done eating?” Louise asked, looking up at her lover.

“What about…you know?” he asked, gesturing to the door to the back garden.

“Leave that one to last after she’s opened all the others,” Harry nodded and headed back to the office, bringing out the wrapped boxes that housed their daughter’s gifts. He placed them in her playroom area along with all the others from their family and friends, going back to speak with Gemma once he was done.

“Ready for your last present?” Louise asked Victoria. She was sitting on the floor with her baby on her lap, all her newly opened presents pushed to the side. “Daddy’s getting it right now.” Victoria looked up at her happily and smiled.

“Da!” She squealed, bouncing in Louise’s lap. Louise nodded and kissed her head as Harry walked in, holding a squirming Pitbull puppy in his hands.

“Here he is, princess,” Louise pointed to Harry. “And with your new best friend!” Harry chuckled as he knelt in front of Louise and Victoria, placing the puppy on the floor in front of them and holding her steady. Louise moved Victoria out of her lap and onto the floor, letting her interact with the puppy first. Both parents watched as Victoria reached out and carefully petted the puppy, giggling happily when the puppy yapped at her and licked her hand. Louise beamed at the sight. “Best friends,” she confirmed.

“Her name is Sophie,” Harry told Victoria, slowly letting go of the dog, letting both babies get to know each other. Louise moved over and sat next to Harry, leaning against his side.

“Now our family is finally complete,” she whispered, tucking herself against Harry. “Can’t wait to raise them with you.”

“And I can’t wait to raise them with you,” Harry muttered as he pressed a kiss to Louise’s temple, Victoria and Sophie playing together in front of them.

*******  
Epilogue, 2022**

“Master! Will you grab Victoria from her room and bring her in here for lunch?” Louise called from the kitchen, finishing the salmon and cream cheese bagel she was making for her daughter, moving on to cutting up some grapes.

“Yeah, I got her,” Harry said, stepping out of the office and taking the few steps from there to Victoria’s room. “Darling? Mummy says it’s time for lunch.”

“Daddy!” Victoria gasped and looked up at him, beaming from where she was putting together a large-pieced puzzle on her floor, Sophie watching on from her spot in her bed at the foot of Victoria’s bed.

“Hello, princess!” Harry chuckled and lifted the toddler onto his hip when she ran at him. “Is your tummy rumbly for some food?” He asked, tickling her belly as he walked out to the dining table.

“Yes! Very rumbly!” Victoria nodded enthusiastically, patting her belly. “Mummy? What I eat?” she asked, letting Harry sit her down on her Tripp Trapp.

“You’re having one of your favorites, sweet corn and tuna bagel,” Louise said, setting the plastic plate in front of Victoria. “With some grapes and carrots on the side and water to drink.”

“Thank you mummy!” Victoria squealed before digging in to her food, smearing some over her mouth and chin already.

“And what does daddy get to eat?” Harry asked, wrapping his arms around Louise from behind. He pressed a soft kiss to her neck and glanced over at Victoria before whispering in Louise’s ear. “Maybe I could have mummy for lunch?”

“Oh, shut it,” Louise complained but her cheeks colored red all the same. “And maybe you can when Victoria goes down for her nap. But only if you’re good and do the dishes.”

“Since when do you give me orders?” Harry teased, pulling Louise tight against his chest. “You’re supposed to be the one taking them.”

“Since I had your baby,” Louise said, turning and kissing Harry. “Now, I made lunch so you clean it up. And there’s a ham and cheese bagel waiting for you on the counter so eat up.”

“Thank you, darling,” Harry grinned and kissed Louise’s cheek before letting go of her, heading into the kitchen to clean up as he ate. Louise went and sat down at the table with Victoria, talking to the toddler as she ate. Harry watched the pair fondly from where he stood behind the counter. There wasn’t much to clean up so he was done quickly and went to join his girls as he finished his lunch, allowing Louise to pick off his plate as well.

Harry had never imagined this life for himself. He had a perfect relationship with all the bumps that came with it, an adorable daughter who surprised him every day and made him excited to get out of bed, and a job that allowed him to do what he loved and help children. Though not everything went to plan (Louise turning down his proposal, Jay giving them the cold shoulder for years, a fake wedding reception) he wouldn’t change his life one bit, not even a single sentence.

“Daddy am I gonna get a little sister?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic took me three years and two lost saves to finish and I am so glad that I finally completed. I hope you really enjoyed it because I really enjoyed writing if. My tumblr is hazloveshisboo if you want to find me! Thank you for reading!


End file.
